Fallen Star
by ClippedWings07
Summary: What if Starfire escaped the Gordanians on Asgard instead of Earth. How will this affect her life? Instead of joining the teen titans she joins Thor, Loki, the Worriors Three, and Lady Sif on adventures and missions. Will she be able to make friends, find a new family, and hopefully love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this was just an idea that popped into my head and I thought it would make an interesting couple. I'm only fighting the first chapter in 3rd person and then it will be Starfires POV.**

 **I do not own teen titans or Thor. But I hope you enjoy this story! Comment your thoughts!**

It was close to midnight, the street market was silent except for few people who walked around aimlessly from one place to the next. It was peaceful, quiet, mostly everybody was asleep. Everybody except for some soldiers and one very important man. A man who never seems to sleep, who watches and hears all. He stared up into the stars standing absolutely still, and for the first time all night he makes a move. He tilts his head, eyes squinting, eyebrows closing together, and his hands move to his sword. He whips around making eye contact with the two guards who stand at the entrance of the golden globe, "Get Odin! NOW!" He yelled in urgency. The soldiers jump in fright, never hearing this type of panic out of him before, they quickly mount their horses and gallop back to the golden castle. Heimdall following close behind them on his own horse.

As Heimdall is dismounting Odin struts out of the palace, head held high and Gungnir in his tight grasp. "Why have you summoned me at such a time?" He asked gruffly.

Heimdall bowed low before the king of Asgard before rising to make his announcement, "My King, I have foreseen an attack on Asgard, one that will happen at any moment, we need to gather troops and go to the street market. To try and end it before it begins."

"Who would dare to attack the mighty Asgard?" The King bellowed in disbelief.

"I do not know who they are, I have never seen them before now, I do not even know their race or of which realm they hail,"

Odin's only response was banging Gungnir onto the floor three times, the sounds echoing all throughout the kingdom. "Gather our troops!" he bellowed before mounting his eight legged horse and leading the charge to the street markets.

Odin didn't make it far before he heard his eldest shout out to him. Looking backwards he brought Sleipnir to a halt and looked at Thor who was pushing his way through the mad rush of guards. "Father! What is happening?" Thor asked looking around at all the chaos. His armor was not strapped on correctly and his hair was disheveled, having only just rolled out of bed and rush here right away.

Before Odin had a chance to reply, a bright green light caught both their attentions. Looking up into the sky they saw what appeared to be a shooting star, only it was bright green, and headed straight towards them. In a matter of minutes it crashed right where the street markets were with a flash of green and a large pile of smoke rose into the air. "We are under attack," Was Odin's only grimm response before taking charge again.

"Don't worry Father! As Asgards future king, I shall defeat the ones who dare attack us!" Thor shouted before winding up his hammer and sending it flying towards the smoke, which in turn brought him with it.

Back at the street markets everyone was frozen where they stood, unsure of what to do about the smoking crater that now stood in the middle of the court. They gathered closer, gasping when a women stepped out with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes. She had funny looking armor on, metal wrapped all around her body tightly outlining her figure, and a head piece that seemed more like it keeps her hair out of her face than actual armor. She had on a black crop top, skirt, and long boots over the armor. Her clothing did not seem to be very protective. But oddest of all, were these metal cuffs that went up to almost her elbows that covered her hands and kept them locked in front of her. She was swaying on her feet, obviously still recovering from her crash landing. Or she was until lightning flashed in the sky.

The bright light and cracking sound snapped her out of her daze. She looked down at her cuffs and began banging them on the ground, yelling out ferociously. She flew up into the air, only to fly straight back down banging the cuffs on the ground again, closer to the asgardians that crowded around her. The people around her scattered screaming pleas for help. She looked around briefly spotting a tower of gold nearby and floated over to it before smashing her cuffs against it repeatedly. Bending and warping the gold to her will.

It was unclear as to weather she ignored or simply did not hear the cries and screams of help above her head. The 'tower' she was smashing was actually a pillar holding up a balcony above her. But when Thor arrived seeing the balcony about to crash down injuring, which would injure the asgardians on it, he did not ask. He released a battled cry before flinging Mjolnir at her. The hammer met its mark, throwing the girl backwards away from the pillar and therefore almost victims.

The girl stayed down in her crouch near the floor glaring at the blonde man in front if her. _How dare he,_ she thought rising to her feet and floating into the air.

Thor was surprised to see her feet lift off the ground but refused to say anything or let his shock show. She shouted something and his eyebrows cinched together, _what language is that?_ He thought, in all the nine realms he has never came across that language before. He did not have time to think about it though as she soon launched herself at him, swinging her metal cuff as a weapon. He was able to block the attacks only managing to throw a few of his own that she blocked as well. What really surprised him was when she blocked Mjolnir, it took a lot of strength but she threw the cuffs up meeting the hammer head on, and all it did was make her feet slide back a foot. Eventually she got the upper hand and kicked him in the chest sending him flying and tumbling through the air.

When he rolled to a stop he stood up dusting himself off, "I must admit, you are stronger than you look," He said chuckling. She floated to the ground, landing beside one of the lamps. She looked at the tall 10 foot golden thick stand supporting the heavy golden dish that held a roaring fire in it. She glanced back at Thor and cocked her head at him, raising an eyebrow. She lifted one foot and slid it under the giant golden fire lamp, and easily kicked it into the sky as if kicking a ball, she flew into the sky after it before spinning and kicking it straight at him. Thor jumped out of the way, no way was he going to catch it. "Okay," He muttered grinding his teeth, "A lot stronger than you look,"

"Thor!" Thor looked away from the red head to see his fellow warrior Sif running towards him. She stopped as she reached him, "Who is that?"

"I don't know, it is not like we had the time to introduce ourselves," Thor huffed, he glanced back at the angry girl to see her lifting one of the skiriffs over her head and throwing it at them. Again Thor jumped away along with Sif, _where did that come from!_ Thor thought, only to see the warriors three standing nearby where the skiriff was originally.

Volstagg and Hogun holding back an angry Fandral who was shouting obscenities about her destroying his ship. The yelling brought her attention to them and she held out her arms yelling more in an unknown language. She lifted her arms up and smashed them down on the ground leaving a small crater. "Is she going to attack them?" Sif asked, "Why is she just standing there?" Sif spoke too soon because once again the violent redhead started stalking towards the warriors three.

With her distracted Thor realized this might be his chance to get her while she was distracted. Using all his might he threw Mjolnir straight at her.

The angry alien invader paused in her advancement and whipped around arms thrown up in front of her. Mjolnir striked against the metal cuffs, sending out a deafening clang, the force caused the red head to stumble back a few steps but for the most part seemed unaffected by the hammer. Mjolnir fell to the floor, Thor too shocked to send for it to come back, but that wasn't the only thing to fall to the floor. Along with the hammer, fell an outer layer of the cuffs, revealing her gripped fists and cuffs that locked her forearms in place.

Everyone openly stared as a small smile stretched over the girl's face and she open and closed her fists a few times before looking back up at Thor and Sif with a smug look. Holding her arms in front of her she closed her hands into tight fists and they started to glow a vibrant green matching her eyes. They created a sphere of the color around her hands before beams started being shot out. Thor and Sif ran for coverage seeing how the beams burnt and melted everything it touched.

The attack suddenly stopped and Thor and Sif glanced at each other before peeking around the corner to see her blasting at the warriors three now, who were running toward them. Thor summoned his hammer, determined to help his friends and defeat this enemy, only the movement brought the aliens attention to him again. Having to take shelter again gave the warriors three a chance to meet up with them around the corner.

The soldiers stood there taking a moment to strategize the best way to defeat the intruder who was currently yelling again and making clunking sounds. "How can we defeat her with those beams she has?" Sif asked, annoyed at how they can't get close to her.

"We will find a way, I refuse to accept defeat!" Thor yelled puffing himself up to strut back out to her. Before he could turn the corner though, a man appeared and blocked his way out.

The man was tall with dark black hair and lily green eyes. He was dressed in black leather and emerald green and had his hands out to stop Thor from passing. "Wait, brother, I've been watching the battle, and I don't think violence is going to end this. I don't think she wants to fight," Loki explained.

The others scoffed rolling their eyes. She is an intruder who attacked them, how is violence NOT the answer. "Brother, you know I value your opinion, but hugs and kisses is not going to fix this!" Thor yelled motioning to what lays beyond the other side of the building. "Now move aside and join us in defending Asgard!"

Loki smirked dropping his hands, "I knew you would say that, that's why I didn't actually ask." He muttered before disappearing in an emerald green light. The warriors yelled out in their dismay at having been tricked and ran out into the battlefield to see Loki had already approached the girl. She had her arms out and fists charged yelling at him in a different language. Loki kept his hands out in the universal sign of peace and was talking to her calmly, "Hey, it's okay. I mean you no harm," He whispered as though speaking to a wounded animal. He reached out and grasped the cuffs on her forearms and his signature green magic flashed again and the cuffs clicked open before dropping to the ground. The red head stared at him in shock and her eyes faded no longer glowing revealing beautiful emerald green eyes. They had no whites, just a light green the same color as her beams. Loki couldn't help but stare at them, and just her in general just now realizing how beautiful she was with her flowing long red hair and heavenly shape.

The alien rubbed her arms a bit before looking at Loki. "I believe the term you are looking for is thank-" Whatever Loki was going to say next was lost as the girl grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. The others stood there completely motionless, just as shocked as Loki, Thor even dropped his hammer.

The kiss didn't last long though, as the girl soon shoved Loki to the floor and started speaking in perfect Asgardian. "If you do not wish to be destroyed you will stay away from me," She demanded flying off.

"Look what your plan caused! She got away!" Thor yelled.

"If you really wanted to be kissed so bad I'm sure a maid would've been happy to supply, you didn't have to free the terrorist!" Sif yelled. The warriors three have yet to move still shocked at the turn of events.

Just as Loki was getting up and dusting himself off Odin and the troops marched in. "Where is she! Where is the intruder!" Odin yelled.

Thor glanced at Loki before looking to Odin, "She got away Father, but don't worry, we will find her and put her to a stop!" Thor declared raising his hammer.

"She is not the one who needs to be stopped, she is not the threat," Heimdall said stepping forward. "She just holds the answers we seek,"

"Do you not see the damage she has created! If she is not the threat, than who is!" Thor argued loudly waving his hammer around.

Heimdalls only response was looking up to the stars, "They are,"

Everyone followed his gaze to see a large battleship floating into their sky and hovering over the ocean. It paused and a beam of light shot out creating a hologram of a blue lizard. Except this kind of lizard was standing on two feet, with a six pack, wings, and holding a spear buzzing with electricity at the end. "People of Asgard, we have come to your dreadful planet in search of an escaped prisoner." He paused and narrowed his eyes into a glare, "A dangerous prisoner. Do not try and interfere with our search and we will not harm you or create much damage. But go against us and try to assist the prisoner and your planet will be destroyed to ruins. Consider yourselves warned." the beam closed and the picture disappeared and the ship slowly dropped open a door as at least a hundred of the lizards flew out.

"TROOPS! BATTLESTATIONS! WE WILL NOT LET THIS ENEMY THREATEN US NOR INVADE US!" Odin yelled rearing up Sleipnir onto his hind legs he started to charge. Thor, Loki, Sif, and the warriors went to follow him but he simple yelled over his shoulder at them. "Not you! I need you six to find the girl and bring her to me pronto! Then I can decide what needs to be done from there!"

The princes and warriors all stopped and watched the others run out, swords drawn and battle cries being yelled. "Great! How are we supposed to find the crazy girl! She flew off to who knows where!" Sif shouted waving her arm out to show off the sky.

Loki stepped forward and raised his hand, "Actually, when I was freeing her of her bonds, I slipped a magic signature onto her just in case," He explained.

Sif snorted, "You mean you didn't go up there just to lock lips?" She asked snottily rolling her eyes.

Loki glared as her but quickly relaxed his face into a smug grin, "Careful Sif, you're beginning to sound jealous,"

Sif just rolled her eyes again mumbling an 'oh please', and Fandral looked at Loki thoughtfully, "You know I'm not surprised you kissed her, she is quite attractive, I would've do-" whatever Fandral was going to say next will never be known as Loki threatening stepped forward.

"I told you all SHE kissed ME! Not the other way around!" Loki snarled through clenched teeth.

Thor quickly grabbed Loki stopping his assault, "Please Brother! Now is not the time, can you show us to where she is or not!" Loki glared at the warriors before huffing and shoving Thor off him.

"She's this way," Loki mumbled leading the group the opposite way of the aliens.

Not too far away in a local bakery The angry alien stood shoving as much baked goods into her mouth as fast as possible. And considering she can fly faster than light, it was pretty fast. Half the food wasn't even getting into her mouth but falling wasted to the floor. This is the scene our beloved heroes walk into, shocked by the sight before them.

"You know, those taste better when given time to chew it," Hogun spoke up quietly.

The alien dropped all food she was holding and whipped around, eyes and fists glowing green as she let out a warning growl.

"Take it easy!" Loki spoke up raising his hands as everyone shuffled back a few steps, "We're friends remember,"

"FRIENDS! Why? For what purpose did you free me? What do you hope to achieve by helping me!" The redhead demanded angrily.

Everyone looked to Loki, wondering the same thing, "Well, it was clear you wanted the cuffs off, I don't know why I did it! I guess I was just being nice," Loki explained realizing he needed to calm her down, and started to put his silver tongue to use.

This seemed to have the opposite effect on her though, making her more angry and volatile. "NICE! I do not understand the meaning of that word. On Tamaran we do not have such a word, the closest one in definition is RUTHA which is to be WEAK!" She yelled.

Thor quickly pushed his way to the front throwing his hands out showing he meant her no harm. "Well we are not on your planet. We are on Asgard, and here nice means doing something to help someone and expecting nothing in return, okay! Now we just want to know why those lizard things took you prisoner and why they are destroying our planet just to find you. And you better tell us, or we will stop being nice," Thor threatened tightening his grip on his hammer.

The alien floated their silently for a while. The others could see she was debating what to do and anticipated for another fight. But were pleasantly surprised to see her slink down to the floor and then to her knees as the glowing faded away revealing her orange hands and beautiful eyes. "Not prisoner. I am prize, a trophy. The gordanians are delivering me to Thanos where I am meant to live out the rest of my life as his servant and do his bidding." She mumbled.

"Which one is attacking us?" Fandral spoke up.

"The Gordanians, I have been with them for the past year and would have continued to be until we reached Thanos."

"And Thanos is…" Volstagg asked for the group, who was pretending to know what she was talking about.

The girl lifted her head, surprising everyone with all the hurt and pain in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times before looking Thor in the eyes, "Not nice."

"Then you won't be going with them!" Thor quickly declared.

"Doesn't Odin decide that?" Sif quipped.

No one got to say anything to that as an explosion threw them all to the floor. Looking to the side they saw a large group of Gordanians standing at a blasted hole in the wall.

"Seize her!" One of them yelled and they all charged into the bakery. The grouped glanced at everyone before coming to a silent agreement and quickly began an attack against the Gordanians. The battle quickly moved outside before the entire bakery was blown to pieces, Thor and the alien taking on large groups at a time, while the others focused on two or three. They worked together, smashing, punching, stabbing, blasting, using lightning to electrocute, and tricking into traps to defeat the enemy.

It wasn't long before the Gordanians saw they were losing that they started to fly away. Once they were all gone the alien looked to her new teammates, "I believe your expression is thank you," She said.

"Don't thank us yet, I doubt it was that easy to win." Thor said stepping up to her.

"You are right, now that we have fought back, Trogon will just fight that much harder to get me back," The alien said looking down cast. "I am sorry for getting your planet involved,"

Whatever was going to be said was lost, as the ship shot out a beam again and the same lizard appeared in a hologram as the first time, "FOOLS!" He roared gaining everyone's attention, "You have gone against our orders and will pay for it! Prepare your final moments and watch as we destroy your planet!" He yelled before the hologram disappeared. The ship then opened up and a giant cannon lowered out of the bottom directly pointed at Asgard. It hummed as it started to power up.

"Damm" Loki breathed out staring at the giant cannon.

"So destroying our street market and bakery wasn't enough, now they have to vaporize our entire planet!" Volstagg yelled.

The redhead starting to feel guilty for the impending doom and lashed out at the one closest to her, which happened to be Loki. "ALL THE BLAME IS YOURS" She yelled surprising everyone, "I commanded you to stay away but you insisted on being the nice!" She yelled in his face.

"My fault! YOU'RE the one who led them here! YOU ATTACKED US, KISSED ME, TALKED US INTO HELPING YOU! BUT NEVER ONCE EXPLAINED THEY HAD A GIANT PARTICLE WEAPON!" Loki yelled defending himself.

Hear the others starting to go at it Thor tried to weakly stop them, saying how now's not the time to fight. But Sif breathed a laugh, "If anyones to blame it's you," She mumbled causing Thor to stop.

"I beg your pardon! Care to repeat that!" Thor yelled turning around to face her.

"I SAID! It's your fault! _You're_ the one who talked us into helping her and fight the freaky lizard things!' Sif yelled louder for him to hear her over the other couple arguing.

"First of all, _Sif!_ There called Gordanians! And I didn't hear you disagree to the plan!" Thor defended.

"No Sif's got a point Thor, your always dragging us into your adventures without ever thinking of consequences!" Volstagg yelled out angry at the turn of events.

"Oh please! If anyone's at fault it's Loki for uncuffing her in the first place!" Fandral yelled wanting to put in his own two sense.

"WHICH NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE DIDN'T COME HERE!" Loki screamed hearing Fandral's comment.

The six continued to argue loudly while Hogun awkwardly stood off to the side, closing his eyes and sighing feeling a migraine some on. "QUIET!" He yelled, shocking everyone into silence never once hearing Hogun yell before. "It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, all that matters is that we make it out. Which will never happen if we don't work together." He explained being the mature one of the group as usual. Everyone shared ashamed looks at their childish behavior before nodding their heads in agreement.

The seven heroes walked out into the open with their arms raised. "We surrender!"Thor shouted. "You can take us as offerings for Thanos for the delay if you leave our planet in peace!" It didn't take long for them to all be surrounded, bound, and taken up to the ship before thrown in a cell.

The door opened again to show the main lizard who always appeared in the sky. "You fools, thank you for turning yourselves in, made our job easier, but we will still destroy your stupid planet! Nobody defies Lord Trogon and lives!" He yelled before leaving. Except the door didn't stay closed for long as a smirking Loki soon opened the door again holding the keys to their locks. The other Loki in the cell with them disappeared in a flash if emerald green and everyone smiled. "I told you the plan would work,"

He quickly opened the cell and released everyone from their bonds, but paused as he reached the alien. "You're not going to kiss me again are you?" he teased raising a delicately trimmed eyebrow.

The redhead looked confused briefly before shaking her head, and the trickster unlocked her cuffs she was trapped in again. "Come, the control rooms are this way," She said leading the group out of the room. Seeing it was just her and Loki in the front and everyone else a few paces behind she glances at him, only to see him already looking at her. She quickly looked away feeling shy and fiddled with her figures. "I believe I owe you the apology. What I said back there… it was the rude. It just… no one has shown me kindness in a long time… and I didn't know if what you said and did was truly… just for the nice." She explained.

Loki paused momentarily, before looking at her softly, "Well here, you don't have to worry about how you were treated before. Things are different here than what you are use to I'm sure," He said giving her a half smile before moving ahead of her. Which she was grateful as she didn't have to worry about him seeing her face blush as red as her hair.

It didn't take long before they reached the control room. They bursted in and started attacking, overhearing one of the Gordanian soldiers saying the lazer has reached full power. They were doing pretty well before more and more soldiers joined the fight and they started to be overwhelmed. Thor having to fight Lord Trogon one on one and was struggling heavily. The others having to fight five or six at a time and each time they knocked someone down, there was another to take its place. Our heroes were tired and worn down, it wasn't hard to see. Starfire was getting up after being knocked down _again_ to see Volstagg thrown down with multiple Gordanians holding him down, Hogun supporting Fandral who got stabbed in the leg with their electric lazer shooting spears, Sif being thrown across the ship, Loki cornered, and Thor still fighting Trogon. She felt furry over take her body and her powers surged.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" She yelled before a large burst of green energy burst from her blasting all the Gordanians in her path and the controls of the ship. The lights flickered off and the ship lost power as it fell into the ocean below. Water was flowing in quickly and everyone looked around at the passed out Gordanians, all but one. Trogon moved towards the red headed alien who ruined his plans, claws extending ready to strike. Only to stop short as a dagger sliced through his neck. He fell to his knees before falling over revealing Loki standing behind him arm still stretched out from throwing the dagger.

"We must leave quickly if we don't want to drown!" Volstagg yelled running to the busted roof that didn't have water flowing in yet.

"Everyone grab on!" The girl yelled grabbing Loki who was closest. Everyone else latched onto one another like monkeys in a barrel and the alien flew them all out of the ship and to the land nearby. They all laid there huffing and puffing, exhausted from the nights events, watching as the ship floated out in the ocean before falling of the edge of the planet.

"Well, there's one mess we don't have to clean up," Loki muttered and they all laughed. They should have got up, but none of them were ready to move. So they decided to just watch the sun rise in the distance for a little while longer.

The group marched into the golden castle and head to the throne room, no doubt Odin already knows they have one and the enemy defeated. The guards bow to the princes and open the doors and let the happy group of seven into the room. They walk towards the throne and stop at the foot of the stairs, kneeling to the king. Our little alien friend was merely only bowing at the waist with a hand over her heart but saw her friends sink down and quickly knelt on one knee with them, heads bowed and one hand over their heart.

"Father, we have defeated the true enemy and have made peace with our intruder. She meant no harm and willingly came to see you," The petite redhead heard the booming voice of her bulky blonde friend and peaked to see him and his brother, the lean dark haired trickster, walking up the steps to the King. She blanched as she realized she was talking and dealing with royalty that entire time and did not once treat them with proper respect.

"Silence, I know of what happened. Heimdall has informed me, you were supposed to bring her straight to me. Not go off galavanting around doing what you think best! I am King here! I make the decisions! You almost had our planet destroyed for her!"

"Would you have rather preferred to give her to them and let word spread that Asgard gave into their enemy when push came to shove?" Loki asked using his silver tongue to get them out of the hot seat.

"You don't know what I would've done, because I was never given the to think about plans. I'm just saying that when I give an order, it needs to be followed." Odin said evenly a dark promise hidden behind his tone to not push his buttons any more. "Now silence, I did not summon you to talk about your inability to follow simple instructions. Intruder! Rise!" Odin shouted.

Our alien friend gulped realizing that was her and rose to her feet. She did a small curtsey, mumbling a "Your Highness," as she did.

"What is your name child?" She heard a women ask. Surprised she glanced up to see a women standing next to the king. She was beautiful with golden blonde hair, twinkling dark blue eyes, and skin kissed by the sun.

"In my native language my name is Koriand'r but in your tongue it's pronounced StarFire," She explained with a smile floating into the air.

"Why did you escape your captures?" Odin asked boldly, cutting the chase.

The redhead shifted her weight, "The Gordanians, my captures, were a cruel people. They liked to fight and kill for the entertainment it brings them. They like to experiment just how far they can torture people before they snap. They like to push someone all the way to the edge, but will never let you fall off and end it. For your misery is their joy. They will do experiments in the name of science, but there is no scientific value in the experiment. I was no exception to their ways. So when an opening arose, I took it. I did not mean for them to follow me or lead them to your planet. I was just hoping to get away, I'm sorry for all damage that has been done to your planet." She explained eyes set on the floor at her feet.

"And just how did this opening arise. By your definition, these creatures would not just leave a key lying around," Odin continued to press, no matter how sad the sob story was.

"Like I said, they like to do experiments, the last one they did gave me my starbolts. I used them to help my escape, but was momentarily stopped which is when they put the handcuffs on that blocked my starbolts, but was able to use my other abilities to get away." She explained.

"And what event led to you being enslaved by such horrid creatures?" Odin asked his final question.

Starfire lowered her head and her shoulders caved inward, she looked completely crestfallen. "The royal family was betrayed, an insider close to the royal family made contact with Thanos and gave him detailed information about our army and defense. Which allowed his army to slide right in and take over from the inside out. During the battle, what remained of the royal family made a peace treaty, and part of that treaty was a handful of Tamarans would go with the Gordanians as prisoners. And as long as none of them returned back to the planet Tamaran, the peace treaty stays intact."

"So you can never return home or the treaty will break even though you're free now. What of the others? You said a there was a group of you taken?" He asked catching every detail.

"This was not the first break out. We managed to free ourselves 4 months ago. But we were about to be caught, so I stayed behind to cause a distraction allowing the others to flee. I do not know where they are now, nor do I know if they are happy, but I chose to believe they made it somewhere safe." she answered a small smile appearing on her face.

"You must have been punished severely for such actions taken?" Starfire stopped floating and dropped to the ground. She nodded her head yes, not being able to say the word. "Do you wish you could go back and change what happened to escape such a punishment?" Odin drilled even deeper.

Starfire was shocked he would ask such a question. Her head shot up, her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. She shook her head vigorously, appalled at the idea, "No! I would suffer through what they did to me over and over again if it means they go free!" She yelled eyes filling with tears, "They were my family, my friends! Why would all of us have to suffer, when it could just be me and they go free. They got a chance to have a life again! As long as they don't go to Tamaran, they are pleased to do as they wish. And for that, makes all the pain worth it." Starfire explained looking exhausted by the end of her rant. "I believe I owe you apologies. I am the sorry for the destruction I have caused to you planet when I first arrived, as well as for the distress I have put your people under. I am also the sorry for all the damage caused by the Gordanians when they were looking for me and any harm they may have brought to your soldiers and people. I will take my leave so I stop doing the burdening," She said looking down and turning around to leave. Even with her confusing way of speaking the language, by not understanding certain words, everyone in the throne room was touched by her apology as well as her tragic backstory. Starfire looked up and blushed seeing everyone was staring at her. Her new friends, the women who she is assuming is queen, and the multiple soldiers in the room.

Odin banged Gungnir on the floor, the sound echoing through the halls causing Starfire to freeze. "You crashed onto my planet. Brought panic and mayhem with you, led an unknown enemy to our front doors, and put all of my people at risk of death. Not to mention all the damage you caused and people injured in the attack. You will not get to just leave as there is a punishment that must be sentenced, besides you have nowhere to go. As punishment for your reckless actions, you will serve the throne as a warrior and work alongside the warriors three, Lady Sif, and my sons, Thor and Loki. You will go on quest with them to help protect not only them but all of the nine realms. You will also help the healers tend to those injured in the attacks _you_ brought and help the crew clean up the destruction that happened in your attacks. Housing and food will be offered here in the palace, but do know there is no payment, as this is a punishment not a job. You will serve this punishment until it has been decided _by me_ ," At this point Odin glared at Thor and Loki, "That you have done enough work to make up for the damage done to our planet." Odin banged Gungnir once more before standing and leaving the throne room Frigga following close behind.

Starfire stood there for a long time stunned by what she was just told. Her new friends made their way over to her surrounding around her. "What just happened," She muttered.

"Well my little friend, I believe he just offered you a home," Loki said smirking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know it has been a looooooong time since I posted the first story, but I was in this place of mind that I just needed a break. And then I forgot all about this story until I just got a notification that someone had favorited it and I reread the first chapter and was instantly hit by the inspiration bug. I hope to keep updating this story but you know, no promises… but if there is anyone out there who is interested in this second chapter, this is for you! ;) But let's be honest I'm probably the only one reading this**

I stood in front of the mirror nervously twisting my fingers. Lady Sif had led me to a room in the Knights quarters, this is where I'll be staying for my stay on this planet. It was already stocked with some clothes that fit appropriately enough, but they were long and hard to move in, and covered to much skin. Without skin exposure to the UV rays of the sun, my powers weaken and I won't be able to use star bolts at all. So I had dressed in the clothes I wore over my armour, that was a light purple without all the metal underneath. I kept my forearm and chest plates on though, just in case I had to fight, I am a warrior of this planet now.

The only problem is most women of this planet wore these long dresses, and even Lady Sif was decently covered in her skirt and armour. Just as I was reaching out to grab one of the dresses there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to reveal a Knight in gold armour, "The Princes demand your presence," He said before leaving and going into one of the rooms further down the hall.

Wait, where do I go? I floated out into the hallway and down the way Lady Sif had led me. I had made it back to the throne room without coming across either Prince or any of the warriors. Now, I know they won't be inside the throne room, but I'm sure whatever room they are in is close by it. After all, that was how most castles I have been in have been styled, built around the throne room.

I floated in a circle, but with so many hallways to choose from, it would be impossible to find them on my own. Scurried movement caught my attention and I saw a maid or something walking with a tea set in her hands.

"Oh, please do the excusing of me," I called out catching her attention, "But, I am supposed to do the meeting with the Prince's, do you know where they are?"

She gave me an odd look, her eyes never straying from my stomach, "Yes I will be passing them, follow me," Was her short clipped response before hustling off.

I was quick to follow, having to fly a lotter faster than normal to keep up with her hurried pace. My earlier prediction was correct, the room they were in, their Council Chambers, was just a few hallways away from the throne room in the opposite direction of my room. "Thank you," I told the lady even though she had already moved on and was half way down the hall.

I walked in and saw a large rectangular room. One side had a long thin table with no chairs over filled with food and bakery items. Then on the other side of the room was a tall table with overstuffed chairs and couches around it and several fur rugs surrounding it. The back wall wasn't a wall at all, but several pillars that connected us to a private garden.

The warriors all stood in various places of the room and I floated in closer observing all of them. Volstagg stood stacking up a large plate of food higher than I thought possible. Fandral and Hogun stood by the fireplace quietly talking as Fandral laughed loudly. Prince Loki was sitting in an armchair in the corner reading, and Prince Thor and Lady Sif stood in the arch way talking and standing rather close.

I bowed down slightly at the waist before speaking, "You requested my presence?" I asked before straightening up.

"Yes!" Boomed Thor, "Now that you're here we can get started!" He started to make his way to the table and everyone followed suit, so I floated behind all of them, fidgeting some while waiting to hear what I was called for.

"I recommend taking her bar hopping that will be fun!" Fandral said right away as they circled around the table with me still floating off to the side.

"No we want to show her a good time not scare her away!" Sif cut in.

"Besides you just want her drunk," Loki said flatly giving him a dry look.

Fandral went to defend himself but Hogun talked over him smoothly without even raising his voice, "How about horseback riding around the town, show her everything Asgard has to offer,"

"Only if we have the chefs bake us a lunch to go!" Volstagg shouted his two cents.

"It is a gorgeous day to go swimming in the lake," Sif commented agreeing with the Hogun's idea.

"We could also stop at the sparring arena and practice battle!" Thor exclaimed holding up his hammer.

They must be planning for a visit of another royal or someone of equal importance. I don't think this qualifies under quests for me to go with or protecting the Prince's, unless it's someone we have an unstable relationship with. "Please do the pardoning of me, but who are we planning for?" I asked shyly from behind them.

They all turned around and seemed to notice my outfit for the first time, their eyes widening and trailing my figure. I floated back a bit and hid my hands behind my back in embarrassment, I knew I should have "Well, you of course. We want to welcome you to Asgard," Loki explained.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen and a blush encompass my face. "Oh," was all I could say, a warm feeling spreading out in my chest.

"Of course you should probably change into some Asgardian attire first," Sif said flatly

"I think it's fine! She looks great!" Thor and Fandral both said immediately.

I fidgeted with the bottom of my skirt, "I was going to, my room is stocked with plenty of dresses, it's just, to have access to my star bolts, my body needs to absorb UV rays to transfer the solar power into star bolts," I explained before demonstrating one of my bolts. "The dresses all covered too much skin to be able to have full access of my bolts. Not only that, but the dresses provided would be hard to fight in incase we came into any conflict. Which I assume is often considering I am now a warrior of Asgard. But if it is deemed inappropriate I can make due,"

There was a bit of a pause as they processed what I said before finally Loki spoke up, "Not if it restricts your powers. What you are wearing is fine," The others agreed warmly, even Lady Sif, and I felt the tension leave my shoulders.

"Well then, now that that's settled, should we go saddle up?" Thor asked excited and loudly, although I don't think I ever heard him say something not loudly. Everyone started to talk again about the plans and what to do before making way to the door.

I felt panic flood me when I remembered there plans. "My friends," I said sadly catching their attention once again. I faltered on what to say next. What if they get angry, they went through such lengths to welcome me and now I'm about to shove it back in there faces… "I am afraid I can not go," I finally blurted sinking to the floor, no longer having the joy to fly. "I have a duty to fill, I need to help clean up the destruction I have caused. Although I am deeply the touched by you willing to plan such an extravagant evening, I wish I could go,"

"Worry not Lady Starfire, I shall talk to Father, he will not care if you join us. I'm sure he will even encourage it!" Thor exclaimed still smiling brightly.

"But, it would do the bothering of me, I have harmed your people, caused destruction to your buildings, it is only right I help do the up of cleaning," I explained holding my ground.

They were all silent for what felt like a long time. "Alright then, for today you go and fill your duties, but tonight be shall hold a feast, to welcome you to Asgard," Thor countered. The others seemed to like the idea, Volstagg even shouted out raising a fist into the air and I felt a warm smile cross my face.

"That sounds lovely, but I have the doubts the King will not like the idea of celebrating in honor of a war criminal who is now paying off her crimes as his servant," I felt bad to keep vetoing their plans.

Loki was quick to counter, "Then I tell him it's to celebrate Asgards win against its enemies once again, but to us, it shall be a welcome celebration,"

I thought about it, letting the idea turn over in my head before smiling brightly and floating into the sky. "That sounds like a most joyous plan!" And once again the warriors raised their fists shouting out their agreement. "I best be off, I want to get as much done as possible before the sun goes down,"

"Well then, I shall show you the way!" Thor offered.

I was expecting just Thor to show me the way, but all of them walked with us, joking and telling many stories of the adventures they have gone on. And when we got to the street market they all stayed to help clean the wreckage out. To say I was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. Although, once midday rolled around, they all left for a lunch break, they invited me to come along with them but I denied. I wanted to do as much work as possible, after seeing the aftermath of what both I and the Gordanians have done, guilt had swarmed me.

They didn't return after lunch and to be honest I wasn't that surprised. Royalty has better things to do than work clean up crew. I was carrying just one last load when something delicious smelling wafted over and my stomach grumbled loudly. "You know, it's rather rude to ditch your own welcome celebration," A voice drawled.

I dropped the beat up and dysfunctional flying craft into the pile of garbage and looked over to see Prince Loki holding a rather large plate of food and a tall blue bottle. I looked around and for the first time noticed the sun was almost set and there was no one else around. I dropped out of the sky exhausted and whipped my sweaty brow before giving the Prince a sheepish smile, "My apologies my Prince," I said bowing at the waist, "I seemed to have done the losing of time, I did not mean to do the up of standing,"

He gave me an odd look before smirking slightly and raising one eyebrow. "I think you mean you lost track of time, I guess it's a good thing I brought enough food for two," He shrugged.

At the idea of food my stomach let out another loud grumble and I placed my hand against it embarrassed. "If you don't mind sharing that would be most joyous!" I said lifting my feet off the ground.

He huffed out some air, shaking his head with a smirk, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to,"

I ducked my head as my stomach twisted and my palms sweated, of course he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it, but I looked up at him again and gave him a blinding smile. He walked us to a table nearby that had multiple chairs around it and set the plate and the bottle in the middle of the table. We sat across from each other and took turns picking food off the plate talking about how our day has been and if I'm enjoying Asgard.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly taking another sip from the blue bottle. I don't remember what he called it, but it had a sweet taste to it and made me feel warm.

"You already did, did you not?" He quipped back with a raised brow before taking the bottle from me and taking a swig himself. "But yes you can ask me something,"

"I haven't seen any of the others use magic besides you, why is that?"

He was silent for a moment, staring me in the eyes as he shifted uncomfortably, and I immediately regretted asking something that seemed to personal. I didn't want to scare off my first friend. I was surprised when he answered.

"My mother has magical abilities too, but most warriors look down on using "tricks" in a fight instead of your fists. It is considered weak, a cowards way out," He shrugged his shoulders, "But it is a part of who I am, and I couldn't shun it, I wouldn't be me if I did. Can I ask you a question?"

I felt my stomach twist, surely he wanted to ask me something personal now. Despite wanting to say no I nodded, it wouldn't be fair to him if I said no, not after he opened up.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I felt confused at first, before the translation kicked in and I understood the term. "I apologize if doing the kissing is something worth more here, on my planet Tamaran, lip to lip contact allows us to absorb their language and use it," I explained, "That is why I am now able to speak to you in your language,"

"Fascinating, how does that work?" Already I could see the wheels turning in his head and I smiled brightly, but before I could respond I heard a familiar voice shouting, "See, I told you she would still be here!" We both glanced over to see Prince Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three making their way over, holding four large baskets.

I floated up high into the air waving madly at them. "Friends! You have joined us!" I shouted.

I saw their happy faces twist into confusion, "Us?" Hogun asked. All of their eyes dropped from me in the sky, to Loki who was still sitting at the table smirking.

"Brother! How are you here we saw you talking to Mother when we left! And you told us Lady Starfire was too tired after working all day to come to the banquet!" Thor yelled clearly outraged.

"Yes well, it appears you've been duped again, are you really that surprised?" Loki shrugged, before glaring at them, "You are the ones that ditched me at the feast!"

"No we ditched the fake you!" Sif defended, but I could tell it was a weak argument.

"You didn't know it was a fake me!" Loki yelled, and I had to admit I felt a little bad for him. But I was mostly confused, why would he lie to them about me, and why would they ditch him?

"No, we had our doubts, it seemed very odd our new friend Lady Starfire would not come to her own celebration," Fandral defended.

"I have to admit brother, we had suspicions, it wouldn't have been the first time you tricked us similarly," Thor admitted.

"Fair enough, honestly I am surprised it took you so long, we were running out of food and booze," He said smirking and shaking the bottle before everyone started to laugh. I was still very confused, what an odd group of friends.

I followed the group to a lake that was surrounded by forest, with a large dock. We all sat down on the dock with our feet in the water and enjoyed each other's company while eating and drinking. They were all very surprised to see how much I was eating.

"I don't understand, how are you so skinny?" Lady Sif asked poking my stomach,

I gave a small laugh, "Oh, Tamaraneans have nine stomachs to digest all the food we eat," They looked as if I had suddenly sprouted two heads and I laughed again only this time much louder and for much longer.

"Where is it you came from? Why haven't we heard of any of these people you mention, Tamaraneans, Gordanians, and Thanos, none of these people have we heard about. Heimdall doesn't even know who they are," Sif questioned narrowing her eyes.

I shifted into a more comfortable position, "Well, your people are correct about knowing of the nine realms, although we call them galaxies. The nine you know of and are apart of, are very clustered together, close enough to naturally make vertexes to each other. But once you start to zoom out, there are many more galaxies. They are very interactive with one another, some prefer to stay to themselves, but they know of the other worlds. Your galaxies have always been viewed as simple minded and too far away to communicate with. I am from galaxy 52, the Vega System, the Gordanians lived in the Vega System as well, but their planet was depleted of its resources and they had to live in outer space. They went from planet to planet taking what they needed and leaving death and destruction behind. But they soon found a partnership to work with Thanos. Thanos though, he is from one of your galaxies, you call it Midgard. He was born on a distant moon called Titan, far away from the actual planet known as Midgard. Though he travels constantly in the cosmic nimbus you call Yggdrasil, it allows him to travel between the nine realms. But recently he has been causing chaos in the other galaxies farther out using his adopted daughters and armies to terrorize from afar. As of now, no one knows where he is, he stays in the outer darkness away from planets," I finished, I felt as though there was still so much to explain, but I have no idea as to what else they needed to know.

They all sat in silence, our previous happy atmosphere now solemn, they all seemed to be uneased at the idea of other life that they didn't know about. "I do not mean to out freak you," I said, "Your people seems very strong and I have no doubt that you can fight off if anything happens. I can share with you any information you wish to know so you can be well prepared for anything that comes you way," I rushed, wanting to reassure that everything will be okay.

Fandral gave a light scoff, "We are Asgard, of course we will be alright!" He shouted to which everyone cheered, "Now I don't know about you, but I for one want to go swimming," He smirked standing up and stripping off his shirt. He took the last couple to the end of the dock and just before jumping in, hooked his arms around me last minute and dragged me in with him. I was so surprised I didn't have a chance to even break free before I was dunked into the cold water.

I came up gasping for breath listening as my friends still on the dock laughed. "Friend Fandral you are a milnip wusserloop!" I shouted splashing him as he too came up for air.

"Don't worry Lady Starefire! We shall defend you from the Wusserloop!" Volstagg shouted as he and Hogun also jumped in, but they landed right on top of Fandral and I am unsure if they meant to or not.

"Come on Lady Sif! Let us join in on the fun!" Thor shouted before throwing Sif over his shoulder and jumping in. We were all laughing and splashing one another when I realized Loki did not jump in with us. I looked back to the dock to see him walking away taking the blue bottle of booze with him.

I floated out of the water and flew down to dock to catch up with him, "Do you not wish to swim with us Prince Loki?" I asked him.

He turned around looking surprised before his face relaxed into a smirk, "No, swimming around with my doofus brother and his friends is not how I wanted my night to go," He sneered and I was taken back by his rude tone, but I couldn't help but be curious about what he said.

"I do not do the under of standing, are they not your friends too? I thought you were all close?" I asked, to which he smirked and shook his head.

"You fit in so well, I forget you are new," He whispered before turning and walking away. I wanted to call out to him and convince him to stay and swim, but I didn't, instead I watched him leave.

A shiver ran down my spine standing outside in the cold, and I made my way back to the water. "Ah my fair lady! Where did you go!" Fandral cried swimming over to me.

"I wanted to say the bye to Prince Loki, he did not wish to swim with us," I said and they all looked confused, just now noticing that Loki was no longer around.

My conversation with Loki kept replaying as my mind flashed back to the interaction I've had with the group. I started to realize how quiet Loki was with the others, how they were quick to argue with him, and how I never saw him truly interacting with any of them. He was here, but he wasn't with them.

 _His friends_

 _are they not your friends too?_

Well, maybe they are not your friends, but I swear this, I will be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days went very much the same as that first day, working the minute I got up until well past dinner. Except the Princes and warriors no longer helped out, but they would eat dinner with me in that Council Chambers. Well, not all of them. I have not seen Loki since that night on the dock, but none of the others seemed to have noticed, or if they did they didn't care. Again Loki's words flashed through my head, _his friends._

I woke up well before the sun was up, which was normal, my body is used to having little to no sleep and it has been hard trying to break the habit. The other days I got up as soon as I was awake to prepare for the day and was arriving at the construction zones just as the sun began to rise. But today was different, all of the debris had been cleared and for once I had no plans for the day. I allowed myself to lay in bed and let my body relax, I will not leave this bed until the sun peeks through the window, I will not be able to protect this planet without adequate sleep to rest my body.

I soon gave up on the plan however as I started fidgeting and realized sleep would not come. I pulled out one of the many new outfits an Asgardian seamstress gave me that matched my outfit perfectly. Even the material used to make it was the same material and color. By the time I was dressed and ready for the day, the sky had started to brighten in preparation for the sunrise. I smiled lightly, good then, I am starting to sleep in a little longer. I aimlessly wandered the halls, unsure of what to do or where to go. I glance out a window and saw Hogun in the courtyard outside, maybe I can go do something with him…

Making my way through the castle quickly, I found Hogun in the private gardens outside of the Council Chambers sitting cross legged in a small grass clearing. "Friend Hogun!" I called walking closer, "What are you doing up so early?" I asked seeing just the tip of the sun start to peek.

"Lady Starfire," Hogun greeted, "I like to meditate before starting my day,"

I was confused, unsure of what this term meant. "What is the meditation?"

He gave me an odd look before explaining, "Meditation is when one clears the mind to find focus and awareness with oneself and their surroundings. It allows me to center myself so that I can approach each day new and refreshed with a clean mind and conscience," He explained before straightening towards the sun rise and closing both eyes.

I shifted my weight, actually standing for once instead of floating, "Would you mind if I joined you for the meditation?" I asked him.

He opened one eye only to peer at me, "You can join me if you wish,"

I plopped down next to him, copying the way he was sitting with my palms open and facing upwards, resting on my knees. I closed my eyes like he was and turned my face a little upwards towards the morning breeze. After a moment's hesitation I peeked an eye open at Hogun to see he has not moved or open his eyes. "You don't know how to meditate do you Lady Starfire," Hogun stated without opening his eyes.

I felt my face burn and I looked away towards the sun rise. "No Friend Hogun, I do not," I whispered a sheepish smile making its way across my face.

Hogun heaved a sigh, though his small smile betrayed his true feelings. "Go ahead and close your eyes, and try to relax your body," He coached, and I followed what he said, mirroring his sitting position. "Now take a deep breath in," he paused as we both breathed in, "and slowly let it out. Focus on this feeling of deep breathing," again he paused as we deeply breathed in, "the rise of your chest, the way the air leaves your lips. As you do this, thoughts will drift into your mind. Wants, worries, feelings, they will start to appear as your mind drifts." Again we did a couple more deep breaths together. "Do not focus to intently on these thoughts, now is not the time for planning or stressing, just be aware of what thoughts are drifting in and out of your consciousness. But always keep your focus on your breathing, think about the weight you feel in your palms, or the tightness you feel in you back. With this next exhale, I want you to release all tension in your body, and simply let you mind and body be," He coached. And for the next several minutes the only sound was our shared breathes. At some point, my body had begun to float in the air without me even noticing it.

Breath in,

I wonder where Loki has been.

Breath out

What will I be doing today?

Breath in

I feel as though I am so close to these new friends, and yet, I know nothing about them.

Breath out

But then again, they know nothing about me.

Breath in

I need to reach out to Friend Loki, he hid it well, but he was very sad when he left the lake the other night.

Breath out

"Clear your thoughts, and for the next little while, try to keep your mind as clear as possible. Go ahead and lift your hand, and feel your heartbeat," Hoguns soft whisper broke through my mind, and I peeked an eye open to copy how to feel my heartbeat. "Focus on the beating on your fingertips. You are alive, right here, right now, and that is all you need to think of. Stay focused on that and push away any floating thoughts that may try to take your concentration away," He whispered through our deep breaths.

I do not know how long we sat like that, but the thought that I was alive, safe, and feeling my heartbeat was so… relaxing. With my mind completely blank, I had lost all sense of time, and when Hogun spoke next I jumped a little.

"Now I want you to think of anything that has been worrying you, visualize anything and everything that can go wrong today,"

Flashes of Thanos coming for me flashed through my mind. Odin declaring I must leave, Loki sitting alone and watching from afar as Thor and his friends have fun. I felt my heart rate pick up a little and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Now take those thoughts, and crumple it up into one big ball of stress. And picture you standing on a very high hill with this ball of stress next to you," We took another deep breath and I could see myself standing next to this black oozing ball of worry. "Now push this ball down the hill and watch as it rolls away and out of your life, getting smaller and smaller the farther it gets away, before you can no longer see it at all." And on my next exhale, I pushed the ball as hard as I could and watched it roll down the hill and keep on rolling. My body felt completely relaxed and focused, and we took several more breaths before Hogun said to open my eyes when I was ready.

After a couple more minutes I opened my eyes to the sun half rising into the sky. A blinding smile spread across my lips and I dove into the air, flipping a bit before floating back down. I landed next to Hogun who was also smiling. "Thank you friend Hogun, that was very joyous!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Yes, it was nice to have the company," Hogun agreed in his own quiet way. "Come on, breakfast will be ready soon, and you have yet to join us for a single meal your entire stay here,"

"That is not the true!" I defended, "We have dinner together!"

"Oh no," Hogun laughed his eyes crinkling, "You have joined Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Sif and myself for dinner, but not everyone else,"

"Who is the everyone else?" I asked, but it bothered me that Loki was not lumped in with the others. I wasn't sure if he just didn't think of him, or if it was because Loki did not join us for dinner the past two nights after my first night here.

Hogun shrugged with a wink, "I suppose you will have to come and see,"

I floated behind Hogun as he led us to a hallway right across the Throne Room. When we entered the dining hall, King Odin, his wife the Queen who I have yet to meet, the Prince's, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and a few others who looked to be higher up nobles and a mixture of very few soldiers, filled the room. It was a large room, with a large table that could hold hundreds, the room was decorated with drapes and vibrant paintings, and many large windows and open archways to balconies. The table supported large golden platters and bowls filled with food and several servants walked around holding pitchers and refilling mugs for those who sat at the table. Considering I wouldn't say more than 25 people sat at the table, the room looked very empty.

Seeing so many important people in the room and sitting at the table with the royal family made me suddenly aware of the fact that I was a servant myself for the King, a war criminal of Asgard, who is now forced into servitude for my destruction. I dropped to the floor slightly behind Hogun and quickly grabbed his hand. "Actually Friend Hogun, I have the matters of importance that need to be attended to, maybe next time?" I asked already gliding towards the exit before anyone will notice me.

Hogun's face twisted into confusion but he didn't comment on it. Instead he gave a small nod and watched as I left. Having walked back into the hallway had immediately put myself at ease, if I went in there and tried to sit down with those important people, there's no telling what may happen.

With no where else to go I started to make my way back to my room. But once I made it to the soldiers quarters, a group of four soldiers passed by and one of them called out, "Lady Starfire right?"

I slowed to a stop and turned around to face them, "Yes!" I exclaimed and then frowned slightly when I did not recognize any of them, "I am the sorry, but I do not know who you are?"

"That's probably because we have never met, I am Sir Lance, at your service," He bowed down before motioning to his comrades, "This is Sir Perci, Sir Gareth, and Sir Klaus," He introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you! Is there something you need?" I asked, unsure as to why they stopped me, but maybe I can help with whatever they have been tasked.

"We were off to go have breakfast with the other soldiers and Ladies in Waiting, would you like to join us?" Sir Lance invited with a charming smile.

My stomach rumbled loudly in response and I smiled brightly with a small giggle, "That would be most glorious!" I floated after them as they led me in the opposite direction of the Throne room. On the way they asked many questions about my home Planet Tamaran, and in response I asked them many questions about Asgard. It wasn't long before we arrived to a large room, that compared to the other rooms I have been in, seemed bare and plain. The only thing in there were multiple tables lined with food, not quite as refined as the food that was offered to the royals, but food is food. There weren't any chairs to sit in, so most of them stood around talking while they ate off their plate. I stayed with my four new friends to begin with, but I soon began to float around introducing myself to everyone else in the room.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders meeting more people who had welcomed me into their home. More people who were in positions of work like myself, I started to feel like I belonged more down here than I did with the royal family up in their dining hall.

"So this is where you ran off to," I heard a voice drawl behind me.

I let out an eep having been surprised by Loki who stood behind me. "Prince Loki," I said shocked before quickly giving him a quick bow, "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you ran out of the dining hall I was curious to know where you went," He shrugged. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" I asked trailing after him and setting my plate down on one of the tables. "How do you always know where I am?" I asked as an afterthought.

He didn't say anything, just simply grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward. He led me a way through the castle I hadn't been before, but I noticed there was barely any foot traffic in these hallways. And the few soldiers or maids we passed averted their eyes and would not look at us. Or not us… they wouldn't look at Loki. Finally we walked outside to a portion of the grounds I haven't been before.

There were many large golden pillars each holding up a roaring fire on the top. They were formed into a circle in front of us, and off to the side was several racks holding various weapons ranging from all sorts of things. Swords, guns, spears, daggers, crossbows, maces, axes, hammers, and various designs of shields were on display.

"Welcome to the dueling arena, this one is just for Thor and I, and those who we deem worthy. There are other dueling arenas for our soldiers, but we use these ones to avoid being put on display," Loki explained spinning in a circle and putting his arms out. "Pick your weapon," He smirked motioning to the racks before walking over himself, "I'll give you the benefit of first pick," He quipped.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked myself, "Go ahead and do the picking, I am my weapon," I shrugged before floating into the center of the arena, not bothering to see Loki's reaction.

Loki did not take long choosing and walked out with nothing but a metal shield. "So how does one start the dueling?" I asked.

Suddenly several daggers were thrown at me that I didn't even see Loki draw and I swooshed through the air to avoid them. "Not by talking about it," Loki responded before the battle continued.

This time I took the defense throwing multiple starbolts his way, but he used his shield to help dodge them as he maneuvered out of the way. After I paused in the birage, he paused to look at the scorched shield, "It seems there are some metals you can't melt," He mused before I continued blasting at him again. Except he disappeared right in front of my eyes in a flash of emerald light.

I paused, floating in the sky, waiting for anything out of the ordinary. An energy blast hit my back knocking me from the air and I tumbled to the ground. I quickly jumped up from the floor and turned to face Loki who was holding a large looking gun. I charged my bolts again, but didn't shoot any at him, instead I flew straight for him.

He shot more gun blasts at me but I dodged them with ease twisting into the air. When I reached him I landed and quickly launched into hand on hand combat. I was surprised to see him dodge my punches and hold a couple of them off, and decided to up my strength to full potential, and though I could tell I was now barely stronger than him he was holding his own. He switched quickly from defense to offense, throwing a lunch to my side that I dodged, but he was quick to rebond with a knee to the gut. I didn't have time to block it, and I felt the air get knocked out of my body. In response I let out a battle cry before finally landing a blow to his jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps before he suddenly disappeared in his flash of green light again. Only this time when he reappeared, there was 30 of him surrounding me.

"What will you do now?" He taunted with a laugh, before all of them lifted up their gun and it hummed to life as it charged up. My eyes flashed from Loki to Loki trying to figure out which one was the real one before I suddenly came up with an idea.

I flashed one of the Loki's a smirk before jumping off the ground and flying about 25 feet into the air. I raised my fist charging it with a starbolt before flying faster than light towards the ground. When my fist made contact with the ground, a large green dome of solar energy blasted from my fist, fanning out and efficiently wiping out all the fake Loki's and sending the real one flying into one of the pillars. I stood up from my crouch and floated over to him, worry washing over me seeing he has yet to move from the heap he fell in.

"Prince Loki, are you the o and the k?" I asked hesitantly getting closer. I dropped down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, only for him to disappear in a flash of green light and I was suddenly tackled to the ground. Loki laid on top of me, holding me down with a dagger pressed into my neck.

"Yield," He growled into my ear, pressing the dagger slightly more into my neck.

I raised my hands slightly with a small smile, "I yield," I whispered, not feeling the need to talk any louder with him so close.

He climbed off me and I floated back into the air, just hovering a few inches from the ground. "That was very exhilarating," I smiled at Loki and we shook hands only for us both to jump when loud clapping broke through the quiet atmosphere.

"That was quite the battle Brother!" Thor shouted, "Though I wish you thought to invite us!"

I looked over to see Prince Thor, Lady Sif, Sir Fandral, Sir Hogun, and Sir Volstagg standing just outside the arena. "Friends!" I yelled flying into the sky and closer to them, "Did you come to do the dueling too?"

"We came to do our own battle practice, we had no idea you were here actually," Volstagg said with his own smile.

"Yeah I had no idea this was the important matters you had to attend," Hogun said with a teasing smile.

"Lady Starfire, I have to admit, after battling you myself and seeing the threat you pose, I am surprised to see you give up so easily," Lady Sif quipped with a raised brow.

My face scrunched up in confusion, "I do not understand what you mean Lady Sif. I did not do the "up of giving", Loki had me with a kill move. I could have escaped his hold, but in a real battle, he would have killed me before I could. If I did not do the yielding, it would not have been the fair of fight," I explained.

They all looked surprised by my answer, "That may be how things are done on Tamaran, but here, in a friendly duel, one does not have to yield until he can not make anymore moves. Or until he is knocked unconscious, whichever comes first," Hogun explained. It felt like cheating to duel that way, that is not how real battle is, how are you supposed to recognise your mistakes and learn from them, if you can pretend they never happened? I looked at their faces and realized they wouldn't understand my view, I suppose I will just have to get used to their way of things...

"Well, nonetheless, if it wasn't for Loki's dirty trick I am sure you would have won that battle hands down," Fandral quipped with a laugh and my mind quickly flashed back to what Loki had told me back on my first night here.

 _Most warriors look down on using "tricks" in a fight instead of your fists. It is considered weak, a cowards way out_

I glanced over to Loki and saw the way he was clenching his jaw and fists. "To ask Loki not to use his magic would be to ask me not to use my abilities. They are who we are, it is no different from using powers or using a sword. They are both weapons that we wield," I defended, but it didn't seem as though any of them had heard beside Loki himself who looked shocked.

"Who cares, that battle is over, do you want to duel me this time?" Thor bellowed quickly bringing the attention away from Loki.

I peeked at Loki, but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest and I rose a few feet off the ground. "That sounds the most joyous! I enjoy dueling and getting the chance to sharpen my fighting skills!" I shouted floating back into the arena after Thor. I looked at my other friends to see them once again line around the arena outskirts to watch. Well all but one, Loki had once again disappeared in a flash of emerald light, but this time, I doubt he would reappear. And once again, no one but myself seemed to notice.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

We spent a long time dueling, I dueled everyone one on one, and then I dueled the warriors three together against myself, and then Lady Sif and I teamed up to fight against Prince Thor, and then I watched the Warriors Three fight against each other. By the time the sun was well past midday, Thor led us back to the Council Chambers. We walked in and I saw Loki sitting in the corner reading a book, just like the first day I was here.

The others had moved to the table that was always stocked with food and drink, and though my stomach showed it's disappointment, I moved over to where Loki sat. "Prince Loki," I bowed before sitting on the other armchair. "What is it you are reading?"

He looked at me over the rim of his book before looking back to his page, "A book on shapeshifting," Was his short reply.

I gasped in surprise, "Can you shapeshift!"

Again he looked at me, but this time in thought, not just a quick glance, "I can change into some animals, but not people, that is what I am hoping to achieve next," He explained and I hummed in agreement.

"That would be quite a sneaky talent to have, imagine all the people you could trick then," I mused smirking at his mock surprised face.

"I would never purposefully trick someone!" He said closing his book with a snap and raising his right hand.

"Don't worry, I believe you, they named you God of Mischief and Trickery for the goodness of your heart," I quipped again feeling a surge of braveness and shock at my own behavior. I have never been one to be outspoken like this.

"Lady Starfire, do you want some food?" Lady Sif asked from her spot next to Prince Thor.

"No thank you, Friend Sif," I responded with a smile even though my brain was yelling at me to go eat something.

I looked back at Prince Loki but his face had gone blank and he was reading his book again. Although, I could tell how the corners of his lips turned down slightly. I wanted to ask him if there was something wrong, but I didn't know how to bring it up, so instead I sat in silence resting in the chair after a long day of fighting. After a couple of minutes Thor announced something and the warriors all piled out of the room leaving just me and Loki in silence.

The book snapping shut brought my attention to Loki, who sat leaned back in his chair giving me a hard stare. "You are the upset," I stated deciding to just be upfront about it wringing my hands.

"You always address the others as friend, but you only have known them for a few days," He stated never looking away from my eyes.

No, that wasn't it, there was something else wrong… "In the last few days all of you have shown me more of the kindness than anyone in my entire life has. So yes, I would consider all of you my friends,"

He blinked thrown back, "We are friends?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to be thrown off, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I consider us friends, but if you do not wish to be…" I trailed off unsure where to go.

"I never said that," He said quickly, "But you always address me as Prince Loki and the others as friend," He said after a moment's hesitation.

Now it was my turn to give him a hard stare before shrugging, "I did not mean to do the offending, but I thought it would be the inappropriate to call you anything other than your title,"

We stared at each other for a long time before he stood up and walked toward the door, "It would be," He said before leaving.

I stared at the door even long after it closed, so what exactly does he want me to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And I was so excited to post the new chapter last time that I didn't address any of the comments! Or do a disclaimer but I am so bad at disclaimers that I never include them anyways… BUT I WILL THIS TIME!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Dude your comments seriously rock! Also with the fight, I don't imagine there being that big of a strength difference between Loki and Thor, but just that Thor is better of a fighter. I figured Starfire would catch on and avoid a direct hand fight, instead she would rely on her other strengths, such as her starbolts and flight. I am so glad you are enjoying the story though!**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: I am so glad you like the story! I am using the movie MCU, but it is Pre-Thor and I am unsure on how far into the universe I will go.**

 **And finally my unknown guest: I have never heard of that power, so it is definitely something I am going to look into because it sounds really cool!**

 **I think that is everything so without further ado, here is my next chapter! I hope you guys like it, and for a quick disclaimer because I won't forget this time! I do not own Teen Titans of Thor and anything pertaining to the MCU!**

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

For the rest of the evening I contemplated what Loki had told me, what did he mean? What does he want me to call him? I wasn't even sure if he wanted us to be friends, he seemed shocked when I said I considered him a friend. I stayed in the Council Chambers by myself for the next hour until dinner, curled into the couch and trying to decide just what exactly that conversation had meant.

I stood drifting into the air and stretched when I saw the sun was in the middle of setting, the signal of our usual time to meet and eat. The door opened and laughter entered the room before Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral walked in jesting. "Friends! Is it just us eating tonight?" I asked floating closer.

They sobered up when I mentioned dinner and Fandral stepped forward, "I am saddened to inform you, but we will not be able to partake in dinner tonight, Thor has a mission for us,"

I was upset at knowing I would have to go without dinner, especially after not eating lunch. "Don't worry, I am sure we shall eat soon, I'll make sure of it!" Volstagg announced before taking the charge and leading us out into the hallway.

We went into a hallway I haven't been before, and I was confused as to why we were not going to the throne room. But when Volstagg opened the door and Fandral and Hogun forced me inside before Volstagg shut the door, I was confused to see us in the dining hall again, just at a different entrance than the one Hogun took me to earlier. "Friends I do not understand, I thought we had a mission?" I asked, looking at the diplomats in the room.

"I am sorry Lady Starfire, but I said Thor had a mission for _us_ ," Fandral said motioning to the two other warriors, "Bring you to dinner, mission accomplished!"

"And now, just as I promised, we eat!" Volstagg cheered before circling an arm around my waist and dragging me closer to the table.

"Lady Starfire! I am pleased to see you join us!" Thor bellowed giving me a happy smile through a mouthful of food.

I sat next to Lady Sif and resisted the urge to fiddle my fingers, "Yes, well, our friends were rather resistant that I come,"

"Well, no matter the reason, I am glad our guest has decided to join us for a meal," The queen smiled, "How have you been my dear?"

I gave her a small smile to hide my nerves, "I have been the good, Asgard is rather glorious, I am pleased to have cleaned the destruction I have caused,"

"Mother, you should have seen her, she joined us in our training today, she is a force to be reckoned with!" Thor announced in glee with a laugh.

"She doesn't look very strong," One of the Lords down the table said butting into the conversation.

"Are you calling me weak?" Thor asked threateningly sending a glare down the table.

The Lord quickly backed off, shaking his head, "Of course not my Prince!"

"Because I just announced that she is strong myself, infact strength wise, I would say she is just barely underneath me if not matched. If she had more practice with hand to hand combat I can not be certain I would win. Well I am sure I would have won, I am the God of Thunder, it would be impossible to beat me. But nonetheless, she is strong and those lasers of hers are unlike anything I have ever seen," Thor complimented and I ducked my head before sending him a grateful smile.

"Well that is something I would look forward to seeing," Odin stated catching me by surprise, I did not expect him to acknowledge me.

"Yes Father! You must come and witness it for yourself! You should be proud to have such a fierce warrior under your command!" Thor continued and I felt my stomach sink like a rock at the idea of battling under the kings scrutinizing gaze.

"I am sure there is another time to discuss battle other than during our dinner," The queen cut in, sending a pointed look to Thor who nodded his head.

The dinner continued and I mostly talked with Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, and I felt myself ease. No one was giving me weird looks or doubting why I was there, and it felt as if a weight had left my shoulders. Currently Fandral and Volstagg had made a wager that they could eat more Reaper Peppers than the other one. They currently sat side by side while Thor, Sif, Hogun, and myself stood around them. And though Loki sat by his mother, who he had been quietly talking to this entire night, I saw the way his eyes would glance over to the pair, interested in the outcome. In front of them was a large platter of small red shriveled peppers, and they both were hesitantly looking at it and then each other.

"Alright now, let's not beat around the bush," Lady Sif encouraged and my eyebrows closed together in confusion.

"Please Friend Sif, what bush are they doing battle with?" I asked only to get many confused looks from those around the room.

"She doesn't literally mean they are beating a bush, but it is a figure of speech to say they are hesitating," Hogun whispered to me and I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Oh, right!" I awkwardly laughed scratching the back of my head and looking away from them.

"On my count!" Thor said drawing the attention back to him, "3… 2… 1!" And just like that Volstagg and Fandral dove into the peppers. All of us cheered them on, and they both got to 32 before Fandral gave up and started chugging the large pitcher of Iiric, the preferred alcohol of most Asgardians.

Volstagg stood up cheering before Loki cleared his throat, "You are currently tied, you must eat one more to win," I looked over to him to see his eyes twinkling in happiness though his face refused to remove his poker face.

Volstagg slumped back down in his seat, grabbed another pepper and shoved it into his mouth before washing it down with large mouthfuls of Iiric like Fandral.

We all laughed merrily before sitting back down, well almost all of us. Lady Sif stayed standing, and caught Thor by the hand, "I need to head back, will you walk me?" She asked.

Thor gave a happy laugh, "Sif, you are one of our strongest warriors, you should have no fear of walking the streets at night," Thor said with a wink before grabbing another pint of Iiric.

Something about how unobservant Thor was rubbed me the wrong way, not that it made me mad or anything, but in a sense that I felt as though something wasn't adding up. I shrugged it off though and floated into the air putting it behind me, "I am ready to do the heading of out as well Lady Sif, is it alright if I join you?" I asked determined to not let her stand there alone.

She looked disappointed but nodded anyways and walked out without waiting for me and I had to fly quickly to catch up. At first I just followed beside her in silence, but I could not hold it in much longer, "For how long have you had the feelings for Prince Thor?" I blurted out.

Sif paused staring at me with a blush dusting her cheeks. "I don't understand what you mean, Thor and I are just friends,"

I hummed in understanding before continuing floating down the hall, this time it was her who had to hurry after me. "You should tell Thor about your feelings,"

She did not like my advice and I could hear her feet storming up to reach me. "I told you! There's nothing going on between me and Thor!" She argued.

"I know there is the nothing between you because you are keeping it to yourselves," I stated matter of factly.

She looked at me sideways, "Do you think Thor has feelings for me?" She asked.

I thought of Thor, his bluntness and total ability to not see anything that does not directly involve or affect him. "I am not the positive, but the only way to find out is to ask,"

We continued walking until we reached the doors to the castle, "You don't have to walk me out Starfire, thankyou," Sif said with a smile. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to my own room.

Although, I was surprised to see a familiar dark haired prince doned in green and black leather. "Prince Loki, what are you doing here?" I asked floating closer.

"Are you asking the Prince of Asgard what he is doing in his own castle?" He quipped with raised brow.

"No, I am asking the prince of Asgard what he is doing in the soldiers quarters,"

A smirk slid across his face and I couldn't help but smile back in return. He didn't answer my question, instead he kept on walking, but he paused right beside me,"Will you be joining us for breakfast? Or are you going to run away again?" He was so close I could feel his minty breath fan my face as he whispered. I was suddenly struck with the intense green color of his eyes. He waited for an answer, but when I didn't speak right away he continued on walking.

Suddenly, that tugging feeling in the back of my mind that something wasn't right disappeared, and I watched as puzzle pieces clicked together. I turned around and called out to Loki before he turned the corner. "I am glad you discovered how to do the shape shifting and take on the form of people," I called out to him causing him to pause.

He didn't turn around, but simply looked back with a raised eyebrow, "Friend Fandral told me that Prince Thor had done the ordering of them to ensure I stayed for the meal this time," I explained, "But I do the doubting Prince Thor would have noticed if I was not there. But you did, you even saw that I left this morning when no one else noticed my arrival," I paused looking at the floor and rubbing my arm, "I believe I owe you the thanks, if I was not the forced to come, I would not have had such a night of fun," I explained before looking back up at him. He didn't say anything and we stared at each other for a long time, before he gave me a small smile and a wink, and once again, he disappeared in a flash of emerald light.

That night when I went to sleep, images of sea green eyes haunted me, and no matter where I hid, they always found me.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

When I woke up the next morning I felt refreshed and ready for the day, and I quickly got ready before leaving towards the council chambers. I wonder if Friend Hogun will be doing the meditation today…

I walked into the room and frowned to see it and the private gardens empty. I floated back to the door dejected.

" **EEP!** " I yelped surprised to see Hogun standing right outside the door about to walk in. I floated back to create distance between us and smiled happily, "Friend Hogun! I did not expect to see you there!"

Hogun gave a small bow, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement, "Lady Starfire, what are you doing here so early?"

I hid my hands behind my back and gave him a sheepish smile, "I was hoping to join you for the meditation again," I said nervously. Although my nerves were washed away when he gave me a smile and nod before leading us to the same spot we were at yesterday. This time he did not coach me through the steps, but I remembered enough from yesterday that I did not need him to.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but when Volstagg crashed into the room it felt cut all to soon. "Hogun, Lady Starfire! Heimdall requests our presence at once!" He shouted before turning around and running back out the door.

Hogun and I both jumped up and were quick to follow him out the castle where we met up with the Prince's, Lady Sif, and Fandral who were all on horseback. Hogun and Volstagg also jumped on a horse but I stayed floating in the sky, "I will fly ahead and met you all there," I stated before taking off towards the golden dome at the end of the rainbow bridge.

Having the gift of flying at light speed, I arrived within the blink of an eye, but stayed just outside the dome. For the first time, I realized I have not met Heimdall, and I dropped to the floor and walked in hesitantly. The sight that greeted me was not one I will soon forget, Heimdall stood with his back to me and sword drawn, pointed at an all to familiar black haired beauty who was leaning against the golden wall. "Blackfire?" I whispered confused catching both persons attention.

"Sister!" Blackfire yelled out throwing her arms open for a hug and stepping towards me. I noticed the way Heimdall and eased up lightly and gave me a confused look.

Anger filled me as I remembered our last departure, and I clenched my fists charging up my starbolts, "What are you doing here Sister? Come to lead the Gordanians in an attack again?"

Blackfire backed up, putting her hands up in mock surrender, "Sister please, you don't understand, you saw the way they had turned on me. Your the one who freed me from their experiments!"

I let out a growl, rage seeping into my bones at the memory, "Yes, even after you betrayed Tamaran, I forgave you, freed you, and what was the thanks you give me?" I asked only to see her swallow thickly and slowly shake her head, "You attacked me and handed me over to them in exchange for your release!" I yelled.

"Sister please, it wasn't like that, you don't understand the torture I went through!" Blackfire pleaded tears filling her eyes and I felt my anger start to shake. "I was driven crazy by their hand! I didn't even fully comprehend that it was you I had attacked! The only thing I could think about was freedom!" She dropped to her knees and reached out for my hand. "Please Sister, the minute I escaped and had realized what happened I flew all the way back to rescue you, but you were already gone! I tracked you here to make sure you were alright, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you were injured," She explained.

I relaxed my fists, dispersing my starbolts, "And what of Tamaran, how could you lead the enemy to our front gates?" I asked my voice thick with emotion.

She looked up with a broken spirit, "Do you really have to ask that? You saw the way I was treated on that planet, when the Gordanians reached out to me, they had promised to not harm anyone, they gave me false promises of giving me the crown. When they left with all of you, I knew I couldn't let that happen and I followed after them to set you all free, only to end up captured myself. I just wanted to prove myself worthy," She whispered looking down and I saw a tear trail down her cheek.

All the anger I had drained out of me and I dropped to my knees in front of her before wrapping her in a hug. Flashes of how she was ignored and had no friends back at tbe palace flashed through my mind. She was the first born and the rightful crowned princess, but when she couldn't fly they passed the crown to me instead. I always knew she was bitter about it, but I thought we had a good enough relationship to move past it. We were family, why wasn't I enough? "There was nothing to prove, I never doubted your strength back on Tamaran. You always had me as your sister and you always will," I whispered into her ear.

The pounding of horse beats alerted me of the incoming of my new friends and I quickly stood up bringing her up with me. I looked at Heimdall and saw his weary expression, "Please do not do the telling of the others about our past. I swear no harm will become of this!" I pleaded with him, if they knew Blackfire was the one who led the Gordanians, there was no way they would let her stay. After a long time of staring at one another Heimdall gave a slow nod.

"Lady Starfire, are you alright? Who is this?" Thor asked pointing at Blackfire with his hammer.

"This is Blackfire, Starfire's sister, she came to ensure her sister was safe after escaping from the Gordanians. She will be leaving tomorrow," Heimdall cut in, his gaze set on me and I gave him a small nod understanding his condition. He will keep the secret so long as she leaves tomorrow. Shouldn't be a problem, Blackfire never was one to stick around.

Thor looked between the two of us, "You too are sisters?" He asked.

"Yes!" Both Blackfire and I said happily causing the warriors to raise their eyebrows.

"Well that's great! I'm sure Father won't mind her staying one night!" Thor bellowed, before shifting his horse towards the castle, "Let's go back then!"

I floated into the sky and went to follow them, only for us to stop at Blackfires voice, "Is there a horse for me to ride?" She asked and I felt a coldness wash over me. How could I have been so forgetful?

"You can just ride with one of us," Fandral winked, to which Blackfire nodded and walked over to Loki, whose horse was as far away from the others as possible.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked running a hand up his calf and resting it on his knee.

He stared at her blankly before looking forward, "If you must," Was his blatant response.

She wasn't deterred in the slightest, hopping up behind him with ease, and wrapping her arms snuggly around his waist.

"Great then! Lets go!" Thor shouted, and the whole way back, I couldn't keep my eyes away from Loki's horse and the way Blackfire had laid her head against his strong back.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived at the castle and I floated down to the ground as they got off their horses. I was trying to not look, but Blackfire's loud laughter brought my attention to the pair to see Loki lifting her off the horse before setting her down. Although his hands had trailed down her sides before he stepped away. I swallowed thickly, not sure why I was feeling so bothered by it before turning to Thor.

"We should probably talk with Father before we do anything else, inform him of our guest," Thor announced giving a sly smile to Blackfire before leading us in.

"Oh! And Sister! I got this from a planet when I was on my way here, I just loved how the jem reminded me of your eyes!" Blackfire announced form behind us causing us all to turn around.

There Blackfire stood with a beautiful golden necklace in the shape of an eye, and in the center was a glowing emerald green stone. I let out a gasp floating closer, "Sister! It's beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Yes, well, you deserve it, in fact, you deserve everything that's coming for you," She said smirking slipping the necklace on.


End file.
